


What are friends, but a group of people willing to bury a body with you

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: As a corpse, Banter, Burying a Body, F/M, Ramsey makes a very short appearance., ride or die friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #24: DigThe continuation of the prompt, disgusting. For any of those wondering about what Cor actually did to Ramsey
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What are friends, but a group of people willing to bury a body with you

The night sky was covered in a heavy black, the forest alive with nocturnal animals rustling in the bushes and flying above them. The air was saturated with the smell of freshly turned dirt and pine trees, as dark figures dug into the earth, grunting with exertion. Two were shovelling, the third holding a flashlight to the ground.

Besides their huffs of breath, there was no words spoken, until a crack of a twig had the three figures whirling around. The figure holding a flashlight shone it onto the newcomer, who held his hands up in surrender, eyes blown wide in fear.

There was then a resounding sigh of relief, before the one with the flashlight moved it to look at Cor, who had his shovel held up in a threatening manner.

“Holy shit! Were you about to kill Theon if he was some random stranger?!” Spluttered Luka.

Cor rolled his eyes, and looked at Talbert, who was sniggering, “Shut up and keep digging.” He ordered, before doing just that.

“ _Oh my god you were!_ ” Talbert howled with laughter, and Cor paused in his digging again, to sigh once more. He stabbed the shovel head into the ground and leant onto it as he drawled, “No, Talbert, I wasn’t going to kill some random innocent.”

Theon came over and looked down at the hole they were digging, muttering out loud, “That’s a relief.”

They continued to dig in silence for a few more minutes before Talbert declared, “You know when I said I was ride or die for you Cor, I didn’t expect you to ask me to help bury a body.”

Luka snorted, “What are friends for.” And the guys shared a grin, before Talbert continued to speak, pausing in his shovelling.

“This is not how I expected my college experience to go. ‘ _Hey son, how you doing?_ ’” His voice rose in falsetto to mimic his mother, before dropping back down into his own voice, with an over the top casualness. “‘ _Oh I’m doing great mom! I love my classes, made some cool friends, associated with a murder, and I can now add burying a body in a creepy woods to my college experience bingo card!_ ’” Voice rising to almost hysterical levels, the other three shushed him urgently, and he quickly quieted, the four of them glancing around the forest.

“But he kinda deserved it.” Theon then added, and Luka nodded vigorously in agreement.

“Oh no doubt, but _Jesus christ_ I never expected my twenties to go in _this_ direction.”

Talbert shrugged, getting back to digging and added, “Hey, at the very least if we get caught, we weren’t the ones that killed him.”

They all then glance at Cor who rose an eyebrow and deadpanned, “I’ve been wanting to kill him for ages.”

“So is this your villain origin story then?” Theon then asked, curiously.

Talbert scoffed, flapping his hand at Theon dismissively, “Pfft, _vigilante_ not villain.” He corrected, then looked to their murderous friend, “Cor wouldn’t kill an innocent. Right?”

He looked up from digging and pasted on a wide smile, “Of _course_.”

Hissing through his teeth, Luka muttered at the dirt, “ _Thaaaaat’s_ not comforting.”

Another few minutes of silent digging before once again, Talbert begins to talk, “I can’t wait to tell my grandkids this when I’m old-“

“- _Talbert you’re gay_ -“ Theon interrupted.

He carried on blithely, “-And less likely to get charged with being part of a murder. ‘ _Hey kids, gather around! Wanna here about the time we planned and executed a murder?_ ’” Man of terrible voices, he draws on the essence of a crotchety old man to speak his future scenario.

“Emphasise on the execute.” Theon mumbled into his hands, absolutely done with this entire situation.

“‘ _My buddy Cor, fuck knows where he is now. That man will never die, he would fight God and Death himself, he’s that terrifying!’_ ”

Cor hummed in contemplation and acknowledged with confidence, “I could fight God.”

Luka then gestured to the tarp-wrapped body not a few feet away from them, “Well, you’ve already killed a demon in human form, I think you could handle God.”

Talbert toasted empty-handed into the air, “Ramsey, may you _never_ rest in peace.”

With a certain amount of disbelief, Luka exhaled, “I can’t believe you _killed a guy_ for your _crush_.”

Cor stopped digging to give the guy an unimpressed look, “I was already _planning_ to kill him when he nearly killed Theon.” His impassive voice had Talbert cracking up aganin and Theon blew a kiss to Cor.

“Aww, I love you too, Cor.”

He winked back and grinned, “And besides drugging and planning to rape Sansa, he had already done shit like that already. So I thought, well if no one is going to kill the guy, imma have to do it myself.”

With false concern, Talbert laid a hand on Cor’s shoulder, “Oh no need to go out of your way Cor.”

He swatted the hand off his shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips, before jabbing the shovel into the dirt again.

Luka then wondered, “So Cor, did you see your life heading in this direction when you were young?”

He made a noncommittal noise, and admitted with too much casualness, “I mean, I already killed my piece of shit father, so yeah. I could see this coming.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The entire time i had that tumblr post going through my head ‘theres always that one weak little bitch in the group not down for murder.’ But fortunately for Cor, no one is the weak little bitch. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
